The present invention relates generally to clipping or clamping devices and, more particularly, to a clip device that releasably holds an article, such as a paper memo, to an adjacent object, such as a bulletin board or fabric-covered office space divider.
The prior art is replete with devices for holding articles, such as paper memos, ink pens, envelopes, calendars, clip boards, caps, coats, etc., to a vertical surface, such as a wall or door. In a home or office environment, there is often a need to keep small items such as paper memos nearby for ready access or reference. Keeping these regularly used items visible, rather than in a drawer or file cabinet, reduces the likelihood of losing them and saves time when they need to be repeatedly accessed.
One crude but popular method of attaching articles to a vertical surface, such as a bulletin board or fabric-covered office space divider is using push pins or thumb tacks. However, pins and tacks permanently damage the article to be retained because the paper memo or other article must be pierced to be held, leaving unsightly poke holes. Push pins and thumb tacks are also limited in their use, and generally would not be appropriate for holding heavier or thicker articles such as pens, clip boards, thick envelopes, etc. In addition, push pins and thumb tacks pose a potential danger if they are dislodged from a bulletin board and fall to the ground, where they can be stepped or sat on.
Another prior art device for holding articles comprises a pair of clamping members connected to one another in a manner to operate generally like a clothes pin for clamping an article between the pair of clamping members. These devices have been used in conjunction with an adhesive member for adhesively attaching the device to a vertical surface, such as a wall or desk. These devices have also been used in conjunction with a magnetic member for magnetically attaching the device to a metallic surface, such as a file cabinet or a refrigerator door. Such clamping devices are generally effective without piercing or otherwise damaging the article to be held. However, these clamping devices have not been useful for releasably holding articles to cork or fabric-covered vertical surfaces, such as bulletin boards or office space dividers, where adhesives and magnets would generally be ineffective.
Thus, there is a need for a clipping or clamping device that is capable of safely and reliably holding a variety of articles to a cork, fabric covered, or other surface for which conventional magnetic and adhesive mounting members would be inappropriate.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a clip or clamping device that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and capable of holding a variety of different articles to an adjacent surface. A related object of the present invention is to provide a clip or clamping device that can be readily affixed to a cork or fabric covered surface for releasably retaining an article to that surface. Still another object is to provide an article retaining device having one or more mounting prongs or pins that are adapted for insertion in and securement to an adjacent cork or fabric covered surface. A further object is to provide article retaining device having a built-in safety feature, which reduces the likelihood that a user will be injured by mounting prongs or pins of the device when the device is not in use affixed to the adjacent surface.
In general, a clip for releasably holding articles to an adjacent object comprises a clamping portion and a mounting portion. The clamping portion has first and second clamping members operatively connected to one another and movable relative to one another between a substantially closed position and an open position. In the substantially closed position, the first and second clamping members are adapted for releasably holding an article therebetween. In the open position, the first and second clamping members are adapted for releasing the article. The clamping portion also includes a biasing member connected to the first and second clamping members for biasing them toward their substantially closed position. The mounting portion of the clip is operatively connected to the clamping portion and adapted for mounting the clip to the adjacent object. The mounting portion has at least one mounting prong with an insertion end that is adapted for insertion in and securement to the adjacent object for mounting the clip to the adjacent object. The mounting prong is movably connected to the first clamping member of the clamping portion in a manner so that the mounting prong moves between a safety position and an in-use position. In the safety position, the insertion end of the mounting prong lies substantially flush against the first clamping member. In the in-use position, the insertion end of the mounting prong is spaced from the first clamping member in a manner to facilitate insertion of the mounting prong into the adjacent object to which the clip is to be mounted.
In another aspect of the invention, a clip for gripping articles and suspending them from an adjacent object comprises a clamping portion and a mounting portion. The clamping portion has first and second clamping members, each of which has a gripping end and a finger-engaging end. The first and second clamping members are pivotally connected to one another for pivoting movement about a pivot axis that is located between the respective gripping and finger-engaging ends of the first and second clamping members. The first and second clamping members are movable between a gripping position and an open position. In the gripping position, the gripping ends of the first and second clamping members are brought into engagement with one another. In the open position, the gripping ends of the first and second clamping members are spaced from one another. The clamping portion includes a spring that is operatively connected to the finger-engaging ends of the first and second clamping members. The spring urges the finger-engaging ends apart, thereby biasing the gripping ends of the first and second clamping members together for releasably holding an article therebetween. The mounting portion is connected to the clamping portion for mounting the clip to an adjacent object. The mounting portion has at least one mounting pin adapted for insertion in and securement to the adjacent object. The mounting pin is pivotally connected to the first clamping member in a manner so the mounting pin is pivotable between a safety position and an in-use position. In the safety position, the mounting pin is generally parallel and substantially flush with the first clamping member. In the in-use position, an insertion end of the mounting pin is spaced from the first clamping member to facilitate insertion of the pin into the adjacent object.
In still another aspect of the invention, an article holder for releasably holding an article from an adjacent object comprises an article-retaining body, a mounting portion, and a resilient member. The article-retaining body has an article-engaging portion adapted for releasably holding an article. The mounting portion is operatively connected to the article-retaining body for mounting the article holder to the adjacent object The mounting portion has at least one mounting prong with an insertion end adapted for insertion in and securement to the adjacent object The mounting prong is pivotally connected to the article-retaining body in a manner so that it pivots between a safety position and in-use position. In a safety position, the insertion end of the mounting prong lies substantially flush against a portion of the article-retaining body. In the in-use position, the insertion end of the mounting prong is spaced from the article-retaining body. The resilient member is operatively connected to the article-retaining body and mounting portion for biasing the mounting prong toward its safety position.
Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter. While the principle advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation for the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.